Secreto a Voces
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. Se dice que si tu cuentas un secreto… todos se enteraran, pero nadie lo dirá… a eso se le llama Secreto a Voces TooruXYuki


Secreto a Voces

"UA. Se dice que si tu cuentas un secreto… todos se enteraran, pero nadie lo dirá… a eso se le llama Secreto a Voces TooruXYuki"

.-.-.

Creo que esta por demás decir que Fruits Basket no me pertenece T-T y una vez mas, la historia tampoco xD. La historia se llama "Secreto a Voces" y la escribió Mónica Lavín. Lo único que "me pertenece" es la adaptación u.u, espero que la disfrutéis n.n

.-.-.

Seguramente alguien ya lo había leído. Tooru no lo encontró en su mochila, donde a veces lo traía por el temor de que en casa su hermano Hiro lo leyera. El diario no tenia llave, así es que lo sujetaba con una liga a la que colocaba una pluma –del plumero- con la curva hacia el lomo de la libreta. De esa manera, cualquier cambio en la colocación de la pluma, delataba una intromisión. Nunca pensó que en la escuela alguien se atrevería a sacarlo de su mochila.

Recordó a su abuelo, que se lo dio en su cumpleaños, pues a su madre también le dio uno cuando cumplió quince. Ese libro de tapas rojas… que ahora estaba circulando por el salón, por quien sabe cuantas manos, por cuantos ojos. Miró de soslayo, sin atreverse a un franco recorrido de las caras de sus compañeros que resolvían los problemas de trigonometría. Temía toparse con alguna mirada burlona, poseedora de sus pensamientos escondidos.

Repaso las numerosas páginas donde estaba escrito cuanto le gustaba _el príncipe Yuki_, como le parecían graciosos sus ojos color violeta en su blanco rostro, y como deseaba que alguna vez la sacara a bailar en las fiestas del grupo. Más lo pensaba y más roja se ponía. Menos mal que había notado su pérdida en la última clase del día. No podría haber resistido el recreo, ni las largas horas de clases de la mitad de la mañana, sabiéndose entre labios de todos y que su amor por _el príncipe _era un secreto a voces.

Justo el día anterior, Yuki se había sentado junto a ella a la hora de la biblioteca. Debían hacer un resumen de un cuento leído la semana anterior, un día que ella no había ido. Estaba desesperada por que no tenia ni idea de que hacer de resumen, y al parecer Yuki se dio cuenta de ello. Como no se podía hablar, Yuki le pasó un papelito "¿sucede algo malo, Honda?" ella le respondió que no sabia nada, así que él, con flechas y dibujitos le conto la historia, ella apenas si entendía algo y comenzaron a reír. El maestro se acerco al lugar del ruido y atrapo el papelito cuando ella lo arrugaba de prisa entre sus manos. La salida de la hora de biblioteca les valió una primera plática extra escolar y dos puntos menos en lengua y literatura.

Todo eso había escrito Tooru en su libreta roja el miércoles 23 de Abril, mencionando también que hermoso se le veía el mechón de cabello violáceo que tenia _el príncipe Yuki _enmarcando su bello rostro. Y como le sonreía mientras ella le pedía un millón de disculpas. "No te preocupes Honda… no estoy molesto, es mas, para que veas que no estoy para nada enojado, te invito un helado ¿te parece el viernes por la tarde?" los mismos latidos agitados de su corazón al darle el teléfono, estaban consignados en esa ultima pagina plagada de corazones con una 'Y' y una 'T' que ahora, todos, incluso el mismo Yuki, conocían.

Al sonar la campana, abandono de prisa el salón, y hasta fue grosera con Uo-chan.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tooru? Parece que te picó algo.

-Me siento mal – contesto sin mirarla siquiera y preparando su ausencia del día siguiente.

En la casa, por la tarde, recordó ese menjurje que le dieron una vez para que devolviera el estómago. Agua mineral, un pan muy tostado y sal; todo en la licuadora. Cuando llego su madre del trabajo, la encontró inclinada sobre el excusado y con una palidez de quien ha echado fuera los intestinos.

Pasó la mañana del viernes en pijama, intentando leer _El Licenciado Vidriera _que era la tarea para el mes siguiente pero decidiéndose por _Los crímenes de la calle Morgue,_ pues al fin y al cabo no pensaba volver más a esa secundaria. Poco se pudo concentrar, pensando en las líneas de su libreta que ahora eran del dominio público y planeando la manera de argumentar en su casa un cambio de escuela.

Era tal su voluntad de olvidarse del salón de clases, que ni siquiera reparo en que era viernes y que había quedado con Yuki de tomar un helado hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Te llama un compañero, Tooru – grito su madre.

No pudo negarse a contestar, habría tenido que dar una explicación a su madre, así es que se deslizo con pesadez hasta el teléfono del pasillo.

-Lo tengo – gritó para que su madre colgara

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, soy Yuki, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Me enfermé del estómago.

-¿y… todavía te animas al helado? – se le oyó con cierto temor.

Tooru se quedo callada buscando una respuesta tajante.

-No, no me siento bien.

-Entonces voy a visitarte – dijo decidido – así te llevo el tema de la investigación de biología. Nos tocó juntos.

Su corazón latió desesperado mientras le daba la dirección de su casa. Y no tuvo mas remedio que bañarse a toda prisa y vestirse. Esa intempestiva voluntad de Yuki por verla era una clara prueba de que la sabía suspirando por él. Ahora tendría que ser fría, desmentir aquellas confesiones escritas en el diario como si fueran de otra.

Yuki llegó puntual y con una cajita de helado de limón pues "era bueno para el dolor de estómago". Tooru se empeño en estar seca, distante y sin mucho entusiasmo por el trabajo que harían juntos. La bella cara de Yuki fue perdiendo la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Antes de despedirse, y con el ánimo notoriamente disminuido después de la efusiva llegada con el helado de limón, Yuki le pidió el temario para los exámenes finales, pues el de él se lo había perdido su primo Kyo. Tooru subió a la recámara y hurgó sin mucho éxito por los cajones del escritorio y en su mochila. Se acordó de pronto que apenas el jueves por la mañana había cambiado todo a la mochila nueva. Dentro del clóset oscuro, metió la mano en la vieja mochila y se topó con algo duro. Lo sacó despacio… era el diario de tapas rojas con la curva hacia el lomo.

Bajo de prisa las escaleras.

-Lo encontré – dijo aliviada -, pero el temario no.

Yuki la miro sin comprender

-Es que ya no iba a volver a la escuela – explico turbiamente - ¿Quieres helado?

-Ya me iba – contesto Yuki, aún dolido

-No, todo ha sido un malentendido. No te puedo explicar, pero quédate, por favor – intentó Tooru

-Está bien – contesto Yuki, sonriendo de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Tooru y con su mechón de pelo enmarcando su rostro. Sin saber que esa tarde quedaría escrita en un libro de tapas rojas.

.-.-.

Bueno, e aquí otro trabajo bien hecho xD je ya quisiera yo, pero la última palabra la tenéis vos, ¿que os parece si me dejáis un comentario :3?


End file.
